Twilight Drabbles
by mskathy
Summary: Random drabbles. All pairings, all situations, anything goes. Headers will contain drabble information, so you can decide if it is a topic/pairing you're interested in.
1. Shotward

**I've had a few drabbles I work on now and then saved for some time. I am posting them as part of the Reader Appreciation event that The FicBridge is hosting today. I believe I will have four in all, and this will be a place where I will continue to post drabble-y pieces when I need to push a concept out of my head for a bit. Maybe someday some of them will be expanded, maybe not. I hope you enjoy, and I sincerely hope you know just how much I appreciate every single reader. **

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization. **

**Pairing: E/B, although never stated in the piece.  
Rating: R  
**

I'm shot. Shot and dying. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. I was supposed to tell her I loved her. We were supposed to live Happily Ever After.

Instead, I'm bleeding to death, alone.

My body hits the ground, hand to my chest where the gaping, bloody wound is, and I realize I'll never get to kiss her again. Never touch her luscious body. Love her properly.

My eyes close. There's no fucking sense in fighting it anymore. I sealed my own fate with this miserable existence.

What would I change, if I had one more chance? Everything.


	2. Domsper

**This is a drabble with a BDSM and homosexual theme, although not in the main pairing.  
**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization. **

**Pairing: E/B, Jasper/Unknown  
Rating: M  
**

"I did _not_ give you permission to move, Boy."

Jasper Whitlock's voice was sharp, commanding. Watching this extremely well-known Dominant command his submissive was powerful. Erotic. Instructional. We'd driven over eight hours to hear him speak and watch his demonstration at a national gathering of a BDSM group.

Jasper tugged the submissive's collar, his other hand smacking onto the bare flesh of his ass. He teased and toyed with the plug, writhing body beneath his bent legs.

I picked up her hand, squeezing gently, needing to communicate the power and impact of the moment.

We continued to stare, fascinated.


	3. Dichotomy

**This is a drabble with a BDSM theme.  
**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization. **

**Pairing: E/B  
Rating: M**

The searing pain of his teeth against my flesh reminds me that I am his. I am his, to do with what he pleases. When he pleases. How he pleases. His soft lips caress the indentations on my skin, tongue stroking out to swipe and lick at his temporary marks on my body.

"I love you so much," he whispers in my ear.

The pain is back as his hand meets the soft, fleshy swell of my bottom, and I hold still. My skin reverberates off his and then he soothes and smooths again, this time with his fingers.


	4. LibrarianTatward

**This is a K-rated Librarianward drabble that's been stuck in my head for a few months.**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**Pairing: E/B**

**Rating: K**

She peered up at him, over the edge of her book, trying desperately to sneak one last look before she'd be forced to leave him.

He was sneaking peeks at her, too, though she never knew. He watched her when she came in. Every time she browsed the shelves, checked out a book, paid a fine. She was a brief spot of light in his day.

As she walked to the counter to check out her books, she noticed something that skewed and altered her entire perception of him: a streak of bright color peeking out from beneath his sleeve.


	5. Vampward

**Vampward struggles.**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**Pairing: NA**

**Rating: K**

I hear his thoughts, dirty and salacious, beyond anything I've heard before. Surely, he deserves to die. Has earned his fate.

I wait, patient. Planning. Extracting every second I can in order to detail my execution properly.

Once I resumed my normal diet, I was forced to think and plan. So much work. So much to hide.

I don't fear being caught. I fear going into a frenzy; draining the one bad man I want, then unintentionally slaying others who simply get in the way before I can recompose myself.

Monster.

Killer.

_Me, or him?_

We'll be equals in Hell.


	6. DaddywardSper

**Jasper comes home to Edward after a long day.**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**Pairing: E/J**

**Rating: M?**

2:32AM.

I know the exact time because I counted every minute until I could get home. I've kissed the kids, watched them sleep a minute, and now it's my time. Our time.

Entering our room, I can hear his light snore. The one he insists he doesn't have. Undressing quickly, I slide next to him. His torso is bare, back to me, and I trace down his spine with my fingertip.

I place soft, wet kisses on his shoulders, and he stirs. His voice is scratchy, sleep-thickened, but his desire clear.

"I need you, Jasper."

I need him, too. Always.


	7. Infinity

**A little dirty from inside Bella's head. **

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**Pairing: E/B**

**Rating: M**

Each time he enters me, a new sound comes from my lips. I keep trying to hold them in, but it's so fucking useless. He's a master at this. A pro.

A fresh, deep thrust; a louder moan.

Edward's been making love with me for so long, and so good, I've lost track of time. It's become a fluid concept. How many times has he touched my lips? Whispered my name? Brought me to orgasm?

He thrusts again, slowly, carefully, methodically.

We exist in this space, together. Pure bliss, ebbing and flowing between us. Shared orgasms and pleasure.

Perfection. Us.


	8. TTH Drabble1

**A/N: Right now, I'm working on my DBS outtake of Edward at Thanksgiving, but every now and then a drabble demands to be written. I was telling someone on Twitter how much I missed these three, and well, Bella wouldn't be quiet. I hope you enjoy this peek into them, and I hope to have the DBS outtake done and move on to my Fandom Gives Back pieces by next week. Thank you all for your patience.**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**Pairing: E/B/J, TTH, time unknown**

**Rating: K  
**

**

* * *

**

In their eyes, I am beautiful.

When they look at me, they don't see the frantic, frustrated, failure. They see success, happiness, passion, life.

I love them more than I've ever loved anyone before, yet they are two.

In my head, I spend hours analyzing and wondering. I call myself names, and degrade my love for them. Wondering how I got to this place, in love with two men.

And at the end, when I'm defeated and think they deserve better than me, they look at me.

And in their eyes, I am whole. I am loved. I am me.


	9. TTH Drabble2

**A/N: Happy birthday, obsmama!  
**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**

* * *

**

**Pairing: E/B/J, TTH, unknown date post-TTH, pre-sequel**

**Rating: M**

Hands, everywhere, followed by lips and tongues. So tired, my body is so, so tired from work.

As I lie back and let them love me, I realize that every moment of ache, every second of slamming another shot of espresso to get through my residency, it's all worth it. They're worth it.

Jasper's mouth is on my cock and Bella's pussy at my face before I even have time to realize what's happening. Before I can lament again how tired I am, my hands are touching them – both of them – and we're working together as one, with one goal.


End file.
